The present invention is concerned with CMOS semiconductor technology and has as its primary object the provision of a CMOS substrate bias generator. A substrate bias on a CMOS circuit gives better control over thresholds, improves the speed of the circuitry, and guards against negative gliches to control latch-up.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a CMOS substrate bias generator using only P channel transistors in the charge pump thereof.
A further object is to provide a CMOS substrate bias generator which minimizes electron injection from nodes which swing to a negative voltage, for such electron injection can cause loss of capacitively stored data in a dynamic RAM, for example, which can be sensitive to this.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a CMOS generator which eliminates first order dependence on process parameters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a substrate bias generator which can be used in any CMOS memory circuit or CMOS microprocessor circuit which uses N channel transistors operating with a negative substrate.